Talk:Armor types
Old discussion are moved to Talk:Armor Types/Archive *Talk:Armor Types/Archive2 */Archive3 Proposal - De-including the profession armor pages Instead of including them as nested tables, I suggest to change to regular links: * Warrior armor * Ranger armor etc etc. It can be a bullet list or a table of links, either way is fine with me. The reason is because the info for each profession armor sub-table will be growing, and is already quite large. Thoughts? -PanSola 00:56, 12 April 2006 (CDT) : I liked the old way with the table and all, it looked nice --DragonWR12LB 22:27, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::The table still exist, just broken up into individual articles. One thing that irked me was the Warrior armor table was much longer than the Ranger one, making it look really unbalanced )-: Anyways, if you feel strongly about the old ways, feel free to revert it. -PanSola 23:06, 12 April 2006 (CDT) I like the current structure. But I have one question on the sequence of the "by profession" section. What order was used for the listing? As more professions are added, I'm liking the idea of alphabetical; but I didn't want to make the change if there was some methodology to the current sequencing that I missed. --I am 161.88 13:22, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :In-game profession selection order on character creation. - 13:24, 19 May 2006 (CDT) The "original" colors I don't think the "original" colors for profession armor are correct. I know there is a necro armor that's green out of the box and one that's red out of the box. --Karlos 09:20, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :The "out of the box" colors aren't necessarily "original" colors, which makes the choice of word "original" questionable. Necro armor that come green by default, when you apply dye remover on it, gives you a bleached red. Likewise, Rogue's Armor which is usually blue when you get it from the crafter, turn bleached green I believe when you apply dye remover on it. -PanSola 09:24, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::Applying dye remover does not give the original color. Original should mean as originally received without modification. Modifying it, either through a dye or through a dye removal, takes the color away from the color of the armor's origin. --70.246.153.94 10:44, 14 May 2006 (CDT) "Original" color is the color in which you receive the armor from the crafter. "Base" color is the color underneath the "original" color which you get if you apply dye remover immediately after crafting. new table like the new table - this article is much more readable. --Sami 07:24, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, it's pretty. Me like :) --SavageX 02:48, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Collector headpieces Going through the various armor pages, I noticed that information is given for finding the "free" collector's armor for every piece except the helmet. Any plan to update the wiki with this info? I would do it myself except I'm not very familiar with creating wiki pages and don't want to screw things up. Overall I think the best approach would be to formulate a section on Collector's Armor and provide detailed info on which pieces are available, from which NPC, for what strange parts they want in exchange, etc. Would be very helpful to new players who don't know where to find this stuff and don't necessarily have enough gold to craft all their armor. :Click on a general profession armor link from the first column of the first table, then the "headgear" link(s) in those articles. --68.142.14.40 23:45, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :THe mesmers have the info. I lack the passion for other professions to worry about them. If you are interesetd you can look at how mesmer armor articles are structured/formatted, and adpat them to the other professions. - 23:51, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Standardization I've been going through all the armor art articles, and I'm wondering why we still write out what stats each type of armor has in the crafting table, when reading about Obsidian and Prophecies armor (not always the case, no standard can be seen..). Nothing like this is used on any of the Factions armor pages. Should we try to standardize the armor art pages, and which of the format should be used in that case? Like the Prophecies/Obsidian or like the Factions armor pages? -- Stylva 07:13, 7 July 2006 (CDT) :I prefer the Factions and Mesmer Obsidian Armor format in general. But I am obviously biased. - 07:49, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::I also prefer those, since they are short and informative. The information not avaliable in the tables is linked to. I will start a slow standardization process, so we can discuss it if something turns out bad. -- Stylva 09:53, 7 July 2006 (CDT) What happened to the crafting materials needed for each armor piece? Directed a player to the wiki for info on what materials (and how much of each) would be needed for his ele droks armor (when he gets there), but the information is gone. All that remains is a table that says what material but the total amount needed is no longer indicated. 65.7.211.83 06:32, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :Is that really needed? Since it's quite easy maths to just add the materials together and get the total.. The amount for each piece is still there. --Stylva 08:36, 13 August 2006 (CDT) ::Where is it? All I see on the Elementalist quick armor reference is that you can get armor from Morgren in Droknar's Forge for 25 cloth and 4 of the extra crafting material (plus the gold). I find that hard to believe. If I remember correctly, the four pieces of any armor at Droknar's cost 28 of the extra material. No where do I find it broken out by piece or a total amount of materials. If that info is still on the armor pages somewhere than an explicit link to it is needed or the totals at least should be on the quick reference page.65.7.211.83 22:00, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry, I thought you meant the separate armor pages, like Aeromancer's Armor. They do show the materials needed for each piece. I agree with you, the quick crafting table should show the total. I will look into that. --Stylva 01:51, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Should we show the total cost of the whole armor, or as it is now, the unit costs on the quick reference armor pages? Since it is a quick reference, I think the total cost is more convenient, if you want a separate piece, you would go to the armor page in question. And they should be linked to in the table. Just my opinion. --Stylva 02:00, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :I totally agree with Stylva. If you look at the quick reference, you are really sure what armor you want, and you want the whole set. Therefore, it would be easier to check if the totalt amount of materials was shown. If I want only the gloves from something, I check that armor page. I was anyway going to check how it looks. --Helena 02:29, 14 August 2006 (CDT) X11 colours Umm... am I the only one who thinks that the X11 colours that was recently applied to the tables look really dull and ugly? Given that most of the browsers still being used today that are used on systems that can actually play GW, I see no reason to restrict our colour schemes to only X11. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:57, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :I wasn't going to say anything if I was the only one, but yes, I think the new colors are horrible. --Rainith 11:16, 3 August 2006 (CDT) : Agreed. They are quite hideous. -- Stylva 15:09, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::My beautiful table. :( (T/ ) 01:30, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :::General profession color discussion is going on at GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting#Profession Colors. --68.142.14.89 11:35, 6 August 2006 (CDT)